Return to me
by EmilyVonTrapp
Summary: Georg and Maria meet in a different way than in the movie. You just have to read it to understand it. That's all I have for a summary. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay, so yes I'm starting a new story... again… I'm just trying to sort my stories out a bit, and kinda thinking of what I wand to keep and what I want to delete and what I want to rewrite or what I want to keep the way it is, I'm even thinking about that with on going stories, so I've been having some major wirtersblocks on many of my stories and I'm kinda trying to figure out what to do with them, but I the meantime I got some inspiration for a new story and I've been trying to get better at my writing layouts and stuff to make it easier to read and. So I'm testing out a new way of writing/typing it out. I'm not abandoning my other stories! I'm just thinking about rewriting them or something like that. I also wrote this chapter in one sitting so any errors are all mine and I will try to fix them as soon as possible, but its very late and I'm too tire to do it now lol, I just wanted to get this posted..**

 **Ok so this chapter/(story maybe I don't know yet) is based on/ slightly copied from the movie "Return to me" Written by Bonnie Hunt staring Minnie Driver, David Duchovney, Bonnie Hunt, Jim Belushi and Carroll O'Connor (see IMDB for all people in it) I love this movie I think this is one of my favorite movies ever! (Go watch it please!) And there is this one scene where they are at a restaurant and some funny things happen… oh, and Maria isn't a nun she is a waitress… ok call me crazy but just bear with me... lol…**

 **Hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Happy reading!**

Ever since the death of his wife Georg von Trapp had been _tricked_ , as he'd like to call it in to going on a double dates with his long time friend Max Detweiller. To his annoyance most Max's dates were wealthy socialites trying to start a musical career by simply paying him to make sure they would reach their desired level of fame, even though their musical talent would be at least -5 on a scale of 1 to 10 – as one of his children would like to call their musicality- and then of course his dates were one of their girlfriends who were highly praising their friend's talents. The whole evening would be spend talking about music, but to Georg's annoyance both females couldn't even tell de difference between Mozart and Chopin. He highly doubted if they had ever even heard of the two pianists and composers.

This time Georg agreed to go with him, but only if he could choose the restaurant they were going to. Even to his own surprise he chose a restaurant he hadn't been too in years, the last time he went there was probably with his late wife. It wasn't a restaurant even, more like a small tavern, he and his wife ended up in one rainy evening when they had just moved to Salzburg and were roaming about town obviously lost and stuck in town for the night.

"Max, let me tell you this place is great. The food here is marvelous." Georg told his friend while taking a seat

"Well, if you like this sort of thing." Elsa, a Viennese socialite and Georg's date said with an almost disapproving huff. _Taking her to a tavern where they served schnitzel with noodles? The nerve he had!_

"Well, I'm sure it is worth a try!" Max tried to lighten the mood obviously wanting Georg and Elsa to get along, so that maybe the two would hit it off.

Georg saw a waitress coming their way. Short strawberry blonde hair, and wearing a lovely blue dress matching the color of her eyes. She provided everyone with a glass of water on the house.

"Is this tab water?" The lady with the white blonde hair asked "Because I only drink bottled water," She looked at the waitress with a sneer.

"but not Swiss water, I got sick on it once, remember when I got sick on that Swiss water?" She looked at her friend who already nodded furiously exactly knowing what she meant.

"So I want bottled water, only if it is not Swiss water, because I got sick on it once, and with a straw." She looked at the waitress again "Do you need me to write it down?"

"No, I think I got it" She replied before handing the menu's out.

Handing the last one out Georg asked "Have we ever met before?"

"I don't think so, no" Not being the one to get too involved with the customers she kept her answer short and moved along to get _miss fancy socialite_ her bottle of non-Swiss water _with a straw_.

"Good help is so hard to find these days…" Elsa said with a sigh

"Oh yes I had to fire my housekeeper only last week because she couldn't seem to get my silk organza dress ironed the way I wanted." The other lady, Margrit replied pulling Elsa into conversation with her.

"E-excuse me," Georg said making his way for the restroom.

Almost reaching the bar he saw the blonde waitress emptying a bottle of water and filling it again with tab water. He moved closer resting his arms on the bar peering over it.

"Something you've… learned at other waitressing jobs?" he chuckled

"Oh!" she jumped up looking at the man in front of her "I-I…" She swallowed, her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

"don't worry, I won't say anything" He winked at her before continuing for the restrooms.

She quickly put the straw in the bottle before bringing it to it's rightful table.

"Does the water taste the way you want it now?" Georg asked Elsa with a small laugh once he returned to his seat.

"Oh, so much better!" She replied as she took a big sip before returning to the conversation she had with Max and Margrit sharing jokes that were earning the three of them rambunctious fits of laughter.

"So I told him… He was my nephew!" Margrit said making everyone except Georg cry out in laughter.

"Are you ready to take your order?" The blonde haired waitress asked appearing at the table again.

"ugh," Elsa started with an annoyed huff "Everything on this menu is so fattening, is everything really cooked in fat?" She asked the waitress

She looked at her small notepad before softly replying "Eh, some things we cook in Swiss water."

Georg let out a loud growl of laughter, which wasn't really shared by any of the other occupants at the table.

"I think we might need an extra minute" He told the waitress. There was something about this waitress he couldn't quite place, something mysterious but yet open and carefree. Before he could drift away in his thoughts they were interrupted by Elsa's loud disapproval.

"The nerve she has! We should get the manager and get that little twat fired!"

"Now, now, I'm sure she was just joking" Georg tried to calm her

"Well, you call that a joke?! I'd call it-" And as if just on cue the waitress appeared at the table again.

"There is a telephone call for you sir, I don't mean to pry but it was your housekeeper, it might be something concerning… The people living in your house?" _The people living in your house? Who says such a thing? I mean, well, I couldn't have said family. If he had a family, he probably wouldn't be here on a date._

"The phone call?" Georg cleared his throat pulling the waitress out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes of course!"

 _There was that blush again_. _That lovely looking blush._

"Follow me" She said showing him the phone. Georg already knew it was nothing concerning for he instructed is eldest son to call him an hour after he left so he had a reason to leave the company he was in and come home. _What a smart young boy I've raised._ He chuckled to himself.

"Thank you" He said before holding the phone to his ear. "Hello Friedrich," he said already knowing who it was

 _"_ _Hello father, how is this one?"_

"Even worse than the last one!" Georg replied jokingly. His son new all too well what is uncle Max was up to, and he found the ordeal to be rather funny.

 _"_ _Well, I then I think it's best you come home straight away!"_

"Yes, that was my plan… And that is why you called isn't it?" He replied laughing

 _"_ _Yes father!"_

"Well, I'll see you in 30 minutes"

 _"_ _Bye father."_

With that he hung up the phone. Going back to the table excusing himself for leaving.

"I'm terribly sorry! One of my daughters has gotten sick and I really have to get home!"

"Can't the housekeeper take care of that?" Max tried, knowing fully well who Georg has just been on the phone with.

"No, I'm honestly very sorry! Ella it was-"

" _Elsa_..." she corrected him.

"Elsa, it was lovely meeting you but again, I have to get home to my daughter!" Georg got up and left the table.

Getting his coat from the coat rack he heard a voice behind him.

"Using a friend to get you out of a date, a smart move that is!" the blonde waitress laughed

"Filling water bottles with tab water and eavesdropping on other peoples phone calls, quite the talent you got there Fraulein…" He replied laughing also "No it was my son actually"

Her cheeks turned red not quite knowing what to say. Then she remembered the wrapped box at the end of the bar.

"Here we got a leftover order that nobody picked up, it should still be good until tomorrow" She gave him the package "Here you go Herr…" She tried to read the name on the added note "Herr… Zimmerman one portion of Schnitzel with noodles!"

"If I take this home I'm not so sure there will be anything left for me, because I think there are seven children – who are not so good at listening to their father might I add- who are probably still not into their beds and are willing to do as much as kill me for a piece of Schnitzel!" He laughed again

"Oh but you must! You haven't eaten anything! Even if it's just one bite Herr…"

"Georg," He stuck out his hand to take the package from her hands "Georg von Trapp,"

 _Georg von Trapp?_ She had heard stories about him since moving here, even her boss couldn't stop talking about how he used to come here with his late wife. But she didn't actually know what he looked like. _Hmm… He doesn't look that much like a see captain…_

"Ahem," He cleared his throat "The Schnitzel?"

"Oh, yes of course! Here you go!"

He took the package before going out the door.

Pulling his coat closer around he heard a soft singing voice coming from inside the tavern. He looked through the window seeing that the waitress had joined the pianist singing the words to a song called edelweiss in an angel like voice. Smiling he turned and started walking to his car. There was something about this girl, something about her that made him want to know more about this waitress. The waitress with the blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair, lovely singing voice still without a name. _The no named waitress. Yes he difinitely wanted to know more about her._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so this is more of a chapter to glue things together. It's kinda all over the place but this is just sort of a bridge to the 3** **rd** **chapter where I have something planned for them. I'm not entirely sure about this chapter but I wanted to have something up for you guys. To be honest I'm still torn over the election and I'm still mourning (yes I just said mourning. Because that's what I feel like mourning. We lost Hillary and it's a shame. A total utter shame. I'm not a US citizen but it still managed to affect me deeply and I'm very sorry for all the Hillary supporters living in the US. Together we'll get through this, we just need to have faith that Mister Trump will do the white house and America justice. Not that I agree with him but that's what we're getting and that's what America will have to to it with the next 4 years.**

 **So again, this is more of a chapter connecting everything together. I'm already busy writing next chapters and I hope to get them up very soon!**

 **Oh and I made the captain a kind father in this story not the cold man the movie makes him out to be.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Ps: I've started listening to Christmas songs so I'll probably start writing a Christmas one-shot soon because I've never written one before so I'm determent to do one this year!**

Once all the customers had gone and the tavern was empty, Maria begun to clean the tables and gather up any lost items. It seemed that this night everybody took good care of their belongings for there was only one hat found on the hat stand. Maria picked it up to put it in the lost and found box. _Could it be his?_ She wondered…

"Another hat?" Jacob asked looking up from behind the bar.

Jacob, an elderly man with salt and pepper hair – or what's left of it- was the owner of the bar and had been for years, and when a girl came into his tavern one day claiming to wait tables faster than anyone he'd ever seen, he hired her on the spot. Not because she was such a good waitress mind you, but he could clearly see the girl was in some kind of trouble and needed a fresh start. In the year Maria has worked at the tavern she came to see Jacob and Josephine almost like the parents or grandparents she never had – or fairly much alike to the once she used to have a long time ago.

"Yes," She looked at the label inside the hat. The label read G.V.T embroidered on it "I believe it's from that Captain von Trapp who was here" Walking over to put it in a box standing at the end of the bar she added "I

put it in the box with other lost and found items" Maria replied clearing the last table.

"Oh, wasn't that the man who was ogling you for at least an hour?" Anna the other waitress said raising an amused eyebrow at Maria

"He wasn't ogling me… for at least an hour… he probably was only here for half of it" Maria replied continuing her task of wiping the bar clean.

Anna's amusing grin reappeared on her face "ah, so you noticed him too did you? Are you watching all customers that close or just the ones who look good?"

"Who looks good?" Jacob asked as he reentered from the kitchen

"Captain von Trapp." Anna said with a sly smile

"Oh, yes Captain von Trapp, hasn't been here in years, he used to come in here with his wife, lovely dear she was." Cleaning up the few glasses he added "He must have been ogling you for at least an hour"

"argh…" Maria let out an annoyed groan rolling her eyes "Is Josephine almost done with the dishes? I can go help her out?" she asked hoping it would be a way out of this conversation

"No! Maria dear I don't need help!" She heard Josephine's muffled voice coming from inside the kitchen

"Alright, if you say so…"

"I bet he'll come looking for you when he comes to pick up his hat…" Anna said

"Of course he wont!" Maria added with a huff making the hair in front of her face lift up "and besides, tomorrow is my night off, so even if he will be looking for me, I won't be in"

"a shame isn't it?" Anna sighed "didn't you talk to Jacob about wanting to make more hours? Maybe he could schedule you in tomorrow night?"

"No thank you Anna, frankly I'm quite tired and I'm very much looking forward to my night off"

"Well alright I guess, if you're looking forward to spending the evening all alone in your room reading…"

"I happen to like reading, are we all finished?" She looked around the room seeing that everything was nicely cleaned op "Then I'd suggest we all get a good night's sleep, Goodnight"

Maria went over to behind the bar and made her way to the back hallway. In exchange for working at the tavern she would receive a monthly salary and boarding in a small room above the tavern. Getting to her room she laid down on her bed with a sigh. She couldn't seem to get the captain out of her head the whole night. Little did she know the captain was also having trouble getting her out of her head…

xxx

"Alright, I have one portion of schnitzel with noodles, if you heat it up for me I might even share it with you" The captain said to his children who were siting in front of the fire patiently awaiting their father's arrival.

They all hurried to the kitchen. Except for his two youngest daughters.

"And you," He pointed at his two youngest daughters "Are coming with me for a bedtime story because you girls are downstairs way past your bedtime!" He picked Marta up which earned him a loud squeal "Let's go let's go"

Once the girls were tucked in Gretl tugged at her father's dinner jacket

"Father?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Georg sat down on his youngest daughter's bed again

"I think uncle Max should take us to dinner with you sometimes!" She said

"Oh and why is that?" He asked with an amused chuckle

"Well… well if… If the… if the lady meets us first maybe she will change her mind about you?"

"Change her mind about me?" Georg asked

"Well, you go out to dinner with uncle max quite often to meet new lady friends," Gretl started "But I don't think they want to be your friend…"

"Oh and why would that be?" Georg asked amusement showing on his face. It was more likely the other way around, that Georg didn't want to be "friends" with them.

"Well, if you were getting along with that person, wouldn't we have gotten too meet her?"

"Yes father, maybe we should pick out a friend for you!" Marta added "I don't think you're very good at it"

"If I meet someone whom I like and who likes me I'll be sure to bring her home for approval," He combed his hand through Gretl's hair "now you girls better get some sleep"

"Yes father!" Both girls said before Georg switched the light off

"Sweet dreams Father!" Gretl added before the door closed

His daughters were asleep pretty quickly but for him sleep wouldn't come so easily. He tossed and turned all night thinking about her. Images of her in that blue dress shifted through his mind. Even imaginary pictures where she was wearing nothing at all shifted through his mind. His dreams were all but sweet and innocent as his daughters wished for him.

"This is ridiculous!" Georg got up up to his en suite bathroom. Splashing some water on his face he convinced himself "I'll pick up my dammed hat tomorrow and this will all be over"

hoping that by seeing her again it would be confirmed that these dreams were just a little infatuation he headed back to bed hoping to get some proper rest for the remainder of the evening.

xxx

The following evening Georg put on his coat he noticed that he didn't bring his hat home with him. _I could've sworn I…?_

"Lost something Georg?" Max asked coming down the stairs

"Hmm? Yes, I seem to have lost my hat" Georg turned around to look at his friend. Who had a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Care to explain your facial expression to me Max?" Georg asked clearly not amused

"Oh as if you don't know where it is, it's a very handy trick to go see a certain waitress again…"

"Now that you say it, I might have left it in the tavern, but I don't know what you mean about that waitress nonsense."

"Of course you don't… that's why you are going to pick up your hat this evening… When she could be working perhaps?" Max grinned widely "I mean you could have just called Jacob to ask him if you could pick it up this morning…"

"I honestly hadn't thought of that option Max," Georg replied making Max's grin even wider. _Of course he hadn't…_ his friend mused.

"well, if you're done with your little joke, I'm going to see if my hat is still there" with that Georg was out the door.

xxx

"Georg!" Jacob called from his spot from behind the bar. The tavern was fairly empty only two tables were occupied.

"Ah, Jacob, how are you?" Georg asked walking over to Jacob. Leaning on the edge of the bar he added: "I'm sorry I haven't been around much these past few years," He showed a slightly crooked smile scratching the back of his head.

"Georg," He looked at him "Don't fret it! I've been doing fine while you were dining elsewhere, you aren't my only customer you know!" he said which earned him a laugh from Georg.

"So you aren't totally out of money then?" Georg joked "Say, have you by any chance found a hat last night?" Georg asked looking around the room hoping he'd see it

"Oh I'll ask one of my waitresses to look in the lost and found box" Georg looked up hoping to see the blonde waitress appear. But instead it was a brunette waitress about the same age as the blonde waitress her hair put in a braid hanging loosely over her shoulder.

"Here you go sir, you left it on the hat stand last night" she said sticking her hands out for him to take his hat back.

"Thank you…" He said absentmindedly still looking around hoping to spot the waitress from the night before.

"She's not in today." The brunette said

"I-I'm sorry?" Georg asked

"The blonde waitress, you obviously couldn't keep your eyes off her the whole night" She grinned at him "If you leave your hat here, I'm sure she will be willing to look in the lost and found box for you tomorrow" She added winking at him.

"Ahem…" He scraped his throat "Err… I think I'd rather take it with me now…" _Was he turning red? Was the normally so composed captain von Trapp was blushing?_

"Well, if you say so…" She shrugged her shoulders "If you happen to be in the neighborhood again, please come again." Anna's plan to make them meet again had officially failed. _Maybe he didn't want to see her after all? Well… back to the drawing board I guess…_

But to the contrary, Georg wished nothing but to see her again. Or even just hear her voice, because he couldn't seem to stop thinking about her beautiful voice. When she talked, when she sang, imagine what it would sound like when she moa- _Oh god._ He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. He quickly walked outside hiding his ever growing blush.

"And I'll sing once more…"

There was that voice again! He turned around seeing the blonde waitress sitting on a window pane above the tavern absentmindedly looking out the window.

 _Clap… clap… clap…_

She jumped up at the sound of clapping hands coming from below

"No, no, please don't stop" Georg pleaded "you have a lovely voice"

"Thank you sir," She blushed slightly coloring her cheeks a soft pink "I see you've found you hat" she said after a short silence

"Hmm? oh yes…" He said absent mindedly mesmerized by her silhouette lit by just the moon light. "Yes… found it…" He couldn't seem to get any word out straight

"Sir," She started concerned "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes I'm alright." He said being pulled out of his thoughts again.

There came a somewhat awkward silence. Everything he told himself last night was thrown out the window by just looking at her. This was definitely not just some infatuation.

"Would you ehm…" He started, slightly shifting on his heels "Would you perhaps care to err… take a walk with me?" He looked up at the window again.

"Sir I'm terribly sorry but you see I'm already in my nightgown an- OH!" Realizing she was talking to a man in only her night gown she left the window.

Georg was about to leave when her voice came within earshot again. Turning around the girl was back at the window again now modestly covered with a robe looking slightly flustered

"L-like I said, I'm already in my night clothes… maybe some other time sir"

"Georg, you must call me Georg" He insisted

"well, maybe some other time then… _Georg_ "

She was about to turn away from the window again when the man, _Georg,_ asked

"And what do you suggest I call you?" He raised an amused eyebrow

"Oh of c-course," She slightly stuttered. All of the sudden Maria felt herself getting nervous and started rambling as she was known for when getting nervous. "You may call me Maria, my full name is Maria Rainer, well actually my full name is Maria Augusta Rainer, but I mean nobody really uses all of that when addressing me so Maria would be fine, yes that would work…!"

"Are you nervous?" Georg asked her

"Pfff! no- I'm not- I- well maybe just a little, I mean you are standing there looking quite… _handsome_ , and I'm here sitting in my nightclothes looking a total mess, and I mean-" She stopped talking when she heard Georg chuckle

"I'm sorry, I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous…" she said biting her lip afterwards

"I'll come by for that walk some other time then?" He asked

She nodded "Yes that would be quite nice…"

"until next time then… _Maria_ " He tipped his hat and walked away.

Sticking his hands in his pockets he walked to where his car was parked. _Maria… like an angel…_ He mused.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok so this is a little shorter than previous chapters and maybe I took them there too fast. I'm not sure. Tell me what you guys think!

Oh and I think I might be going out of character a bit with this story, I'm trying to get them to stay in character but I don't know really what's going on with the characters in this story… I'm just figuring them out as I go :)

Happy reading!

He really didn't waste any time for the next night just before closing he visited the tavern again hoping to see the Maria

"see you left the hat here after all?" Jacob asked Georg upon entering

"Oh, I'm not here to pick up the hat, I'm here to pick up the girl"

Maria stopped dead in her tracks, almost dropping the plates she was carrying in the process. When he said he would come by another time she didn't think he would be here the next day!

"You're here…" Maria breathed

"I'm here" Georg replied giving a half smile. Seeing Maria's slight state of distress, he told her: "It's only a walk you know"

"Oh, I know- It's just- I need- oh-" Maria tried to come up with reasons not to come with him, but before anything reasonable came out of her mouth Anna had fetched her coat and pushed Maria and her coat straight out the door.

"Have fun!" She said pushing Georg out the door after.

Maria quickly turned around trying to get inside again but instead she bumped into the captain. "Oh! I'm sorry- I- maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" Her cheeks turned bright crimson. Embarrassed of her foolish and nervous behavior she turned around so not to face him.

"Oh no fräulein, I didn't come all the way up here just to go back home again," He took her coat from her and added "I deserve at least one block" He opened up the coat so that she could slip into it.

Twenty, thirty, or maybe fifty- By now he'd lost count- blocks and almost an hour later the the two were still walking. They had talked about numerous things. About his children, about his time in the navy, about- come to think of it they only talked about him. There was a short silence and Georg took this moment to ask Maria some questions of his own.

"Say, Maria, we have been talking only about me, tell my something about you" he said breaking the silence

"Well, I work at the tavern, I also live there and I-" she heard Georg chuckle. Looking up at him he started he interrupted her.

"I know those things already, tell me something about…" He thought for a moment, what did he want to know about her? "Tell me something about why you came to Salzburg"

 _Oh help! Think Maria, Think!_ She swallowed hard. Of course she couldn't tell him the real reason she came here. Thinking hard she came up with an answer that would do.

"Well, I came back to Salzburg because I was looking for some…" She paused for a moment " _Solace?"_ Georg added for her.

 _How would he know why she came here? She wanted lie to him, say something like- a job- excitement- or new experiences, but the word he used captured her thoughts exactly "_ err… yes… you could say that yes…" She looked down at the floor.

"Whom, or what would make you find solace in Salzburg, of all places?" The captain asked carefully not to overstep his boundaries, and 'til thus far he seemed to keep within his bounds.

"Well, I was born here you see," She started "And my parents they-" " _are buried here"_ she was about to add but her talking abruptly stopped and she slowed her pace.

"Yes, your parents?" Tears threatened to come out of the corner of her eyes. His expression got worried and he wanted so badly to look at her but her eyes were still cast at the ground.

"Captain, I think it's best if you return me home now…" She looked up at him the tears now evident in her eyes "And it's for the best that you don't ask me out again… what you see is what you get captain, but what you see won't always be a pretty sight… especially not with me, excuse me!" Not able to even let him walk her home she quickly walked away from him out of sight.

Georg ran after her as quickly as he could. Once he was around the corner he couldn't see her anymore, but he kept on running. Even if she didn't want to talk to him much more this evening he wasn't going to let her walk home all by herself!

"Maria!" He called out for her, but to no avail.

Maria was nowhere to be found. He took a seat on the stone bench around the fountain. Suddenly he heard what seemed to be muffled cries from around him somewhere. He looked around but didn't see anyone. He stood up and walked around the fountain until there at the other side he saw Maria sitting on the stone edge leaning on the fountain railing softly sobbing and hiccupping. He touched her shoulder which made her jump up slightly.

"C-captain!" She quickly tried to hide her tears by wiping them away with the back of her hand. "I-I am so sorry!" She got up and started furiously apologizing "You shouldn't have gone through all the trouble to find me! I mean like I said I just wanted to get home!"

"Oh, and I couldn't have taken you there?" He asked "Because I think just before all this we were doing just fine,"

"Well, that's because we were talking about you… and not about me…" She looked at the ground

"And what makes it so difficult to talk about one selves? I've talked about me for over an hour, mustn't I be an arrogant tool." His last sentence came out more sarcastic and irritated then he'd hoped.

"Captain, it's complicated and I'd rather not discuss it."

"well, I find things all but complicated, I only asked you why you came to Salzburg, that isn't a very complicated question, is it?" he again sounded very irritated, more than he'd wished to.

"Maria, I do not wish to make you uncomfortable," He searched for her eyes "But I'd really like to get to know you better" His eyes found hers

"You'll just run from me after I tell you. I'm broken and no good." She hugged herself and looked at the ground again. She felt something wrap around her. Looking up she saw it was the captain pulling his coat over her shoulders.

"Try me" He said giving that half smile again. He sat down again and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Well- I- what I was about to tell you about my parents-" she paused for a moment "they are buried here- well I mean not here here, on the cemetery"

"They died when I was seven" She cleared her throat before continuing "I- I was sent to live with my uncle, I had seen him a couple of times before. I didn't like him, but where else could I go to? I was only seven."

Georg's eyes told her to continue. Hesitantly she started speaking again.

"Things weren't exactly happy while I lived with him, I couldn't do anything right, he would tell me so multiple times a day, I was lucky enough to go to school during most of the day, but after school I'd do the cleaning and cooking"

 _He would tell me so multiple times a day…_ that sentence rung in Georg's head long after she finished talking. _Could a man be that cruel?_ Maybe more happened than Maria let on. That man! She came here to run away from him. That's why she was back in Salzburg, because it was probably the only other city she knew.

"Sometimes he'd hi-" Suddenly Georg grabbed her hand in his

"Maria, please don't stress yourself," He pleaded "You should be telling me this because you want to, not because I behaved like an utter and complete fool by fighting you to do it"

Maria became silent. Never. Never had a man said something like this to her. Normally it would be man sitting in the tavern having had a few to many who were just trying to get into her nickers. But this man, he actually cared more about her feelings than his own. Maria was dumbstruck and lost for words. Normally she could hold her emotions in tact quite well but tonight they were everywhere. It was their first- could she call it a date?- and he hadn't tried anything, just talking and listening. She tried to keep from crying but tears came rolling down her cheeks.

A worried expression came upon Georg's face. I was soon replaced by a look of misunderstanding, for Maria now started laughing.

"I'm s-sorry b-but-" she couldn't even get the words out. Taking a deep breath she tried again "I've never had any man be so lovely and understanding to me," she softly smiled

"Oh, so it weren't tears of sadness then I hope?" Georg now too had a smile on his face.

"Oh no definitely n-"

"e-excuse me" Georg cut her off before moving his hand to her cheek. With his thumb he wiped away the tears still evident on her face. Searching her eyes for permission he asked: "May I kiss you?"

She slowly nodded. And before she knew it her eyes were closed and she felt his mouth pressed to hers. Soft and gentle, just lips to lips. No forcing, just a sweet kiss. _Yes, this is nice…_ Now she could be the one initiating for once and that she did. She opened her mouth and let her tongue explore his mouth as did he in return. Slowly and hesitantly her arms move around his neck. She smiled against his lips when he felt his arms moving around her waist.

Pulling away they both smiled.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Georg asked her.

She nodded not even knowing if he meant her talking about herself or the kiss they just shared, but it didn't matter. She felt like she was floating among the clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

After that night things went fast and Maria and Georg were seeing each other at least once a week. Their love for each other was undeniable. Every Tuesday night after closing the captain would pick her up for a walk around the city. They would talk… and talk… and kiss... and kiss some more… until the clock struck twelve and Georg would bring her home.

Summer was approaching which meant it would be the perfect time for going on picnics. And so they did. Maria took Georg to her special spot. No one has actually been there except for Maria, and Georg was deeply touched that he was the first person she shared it with. It was on a Friday afternoon that they laid on her mountain, food long forgotten arms and legs intertwined softly "resting their eyes".

"I think," Georg started playing with Maria's short blond locks "I would like for you to meet my children" he added giving a soft smile.

 _Meeting his children?_ For a while she didn't say anything. She was totally lost in her own thoughts. Assuming she fell asleep he softly stroked her cheek trying to wake her.

"Maria?" He called her name

"I- I heard you" She replied to him slightly unsure

"You don't have to be so excited you know." Georg said. By now he had stopped playing with her hair.

"n-no Georg, your children sound lovely! I- I mean… What if this is all getting too serious?" Maria got up from Georg's chest

"Getting too serious? I'm not sure I follow" Georg asked confused

"Georg, lets face it, I don't belong in your world!" Maria snapped "A Baron, a Captain can't be seen with a poor mountain girl turned waitress like me!" She stood up and started cleaning up the picnic blanket

"It was good while it lasted, I had a lovely time and I thank you for keeping my virtue in tact." She said angrily throwing the last items of food into the basket.

"Maria! Please stop!"

"Yes that's what I'm doing I'm stopping _this"_ She waved her hands in front of her " _whatever this is"_

"Maria." Georg came to stand in front of Maria putting both his hands on either of her arms. "Look at me." He lifted her chin with his finger.

"Georg can't you see that this won't work? It may be all nice now. Until the whole town starts talking and you regret ever going out in public with me."

"Maria wha-"

"Taking walks at night when practically no one is out. Going to a secluded mountain spot where practically no one ever comes."

"Going to your mountain was your idea. Are you telling me that you think I avoid being in public with you?" He snapped

"Well, we've been doing this for almost 3 months, the same thing. Nothing ever changing" Maria looked at her feet

"Well, that's why I want you to meet my children!"

"Yes in the privacy of your own home!" she spat at him.

"Maria, I'm not entirely sure if I understand wha-" Georg tried to ask but was cut off by Maria

"What the problem is?!" she now started shouting

"No Maria- I didn't-"

"No I understand perfectly. Goodbye Georg." She turned around and walked off.

 _Think fast…_ "Marry me?" Georg called after Maria. She abruptly stopped walking and slowly turned around.

"W-what…?" Maria asked confused.

"You heard me." Georg answered "I want to marry you." He walked closer. Maria's eyes now started tearing up.

"I want to marry you, and I don't care what anyone else thinks-"

"Not even the children?" She softly giggled

"Well, I mean, the children could make or break this deal…" Georg chuckled "That's why I wanted them to meet you!" He added

"Right… Good save…" She smiled her face moving closer to his

"Is that a yes?" He asked her before moving his arms around her waist

"Maybe… Possibly… definitely…" She said in between kisses before snaking her arms around his neck.

"is everything packed?" Georg asked breaking the kiss.

"I believe so," Maria state looking around for any leftover items

"Great" Was the only thing he answered before grabbing the picnic basket in one hand and Maria's hand in the other "Lets go" het added once they started walking

"Where to?" Maria asked slightly confused

"Well, to meet my children of course" He answered

"So soon?"

"The sooner the children know about this the sooner I can tell all of Salzburg that you are the woman I plan on marrying" Georg chuckled

"Well, I mean is it- shouldn't we, the children and I, get to know each other a little better before we-"

"Maria, the children will love you I'm sure of it" Georg squeezed Maria's hand to reassure her "But, you are right, I would like for you to spend some time with my children before we say anything"

"your children sound lovely. I can't wait to get to know them" She softly smiled

xxxx

Maria couldn't believe her eyes. Surely she knew the Captain wasn't living in a four by four flat but this was really ridiculous! Georg just drove up the drive way of a giant villa, his villa…

Georg chuckled "Don't worry it's not as big as it looks" He said to Maria winking.

"Well, it looks huge if you ask me, maybe should come back… when I'm more suitably dressed" She replied straightening in invisible creases in her dress

"Maria, it will be alright" He tried to reassure her but before he had any time to convince her the butler came out of the front door.

"Good afternoon captain, shall I park your car in the garage?" The rather stiff looking butler asked opening the car door.

"Oh err, yes of course thank you Franz" Georg replied before walking around the car to open Maria's door

"Oh and Franz, would you please tell frau Schmidt that we have an extra guest for dinner?"

"I've already informed the kitchen of Herr Detweilers wishes to stay for dinner sir,"

" _Of course… why not…"_ Georg mumbled under his breath

"Then would you please tell Frau Schmidt to set another plate, oh and is Herr Detweiler staying the night? I don't remember inviting him, but then again he always drops in whenever fancies him." He replied with an obvious hint of sarcasm

"He said he was here on some business and that his dear old friend wouldn't mind him staying here for a couple of day's sir" He got in the car not bothering to introduce himself to Maria

Of course it didn't go unnoticed by Maria that she got totally ignored by the butler.

"Is he always that- maybe I should come back another time- I mean- I hear you have guests"

"Yes, he is always that stiff, and no I don't want you to come back another time, and yes apparently I do have a guest, but I've known him for a very long time and he will be equally charmed by you" He squeezed her hand in reassurance

"I do hope so…" Maria replied doubt evident in her voice

"I know so" Georg gave her cheek a quick peck before taking her inside

The foyer looked like something out of a dream! White marble floors and big gold chandeliers. Maria tried hard to keep her mouth from falling open just at the sight of it. Now Maria felt terribly out of place again.

"Don't worry Maria, the house won't eat you" Georg whispered in her ear giving her a wink after to which Maria's cheeks turned pink.

Suddenly one of the big French doors leading to what Maria assumed to be the garden opened and two little girls came running in the foyer

"Aren't you going to say hello to your father?" Georg asked which put the girls to an immediate halt

"Of course father! We just didn't see you!" The two girls giggled before running into their father's arms

"I would like you to meet someone," He stood up motioning to Maria

"Hello,' She started

Having had Georg describe the children to her before she now tried out their names "You must be Gretl" She knelt down to the two girls' heights "And you must be…" She showed a mock thinking face "…Marta!" She eventually said adding just enough suspense making the girls giggle furiously

"My name is Maria" she smiled them

"Your father has told me all about you, but he's forgot to tell you how grown you two are… My… you two are practically ladies!" She chuckled.

Georg was so caught up in the scene played out before him he almost didn't notice one of his girls tug at his pant leg "Yes Gretl?" He asked lifting her up in his arms

"I like her father…!" His daughter whispered in his ear

He gave her a peck on the cheek before putting her back down "Why don't you two head upstairs and wash up for dinner before your brothers and sisters arrive and take up all the space" he said ruffling Marta's hair

"Alright father!" Both girls replied before running upstairs

"My, my, are all your children such good listeners?" Maria chuckled

"ah… no… I think not… I think it fades with age…" He sheepishly scratched the back of his head

"Ah… the older they get the more they take after you then?" Maria teased again.

"Very funny…" He sighed before leading her outside on the terrace.

Barely outside the couple almost got run over by his second eldest daughter, _Louisa_ , Maria remembered. The girls' hair was very much out of its array and her dress was soaking wet covered in water and mud reminding her much of Maria herself when she was younger.

"OH!" Said the blonde haired girl "Father I'm sorry-" She started pausing shortly trying to think of the right words before she continued talking again furiously apologizing to her father.

"I- I was just about to wash up for dinner father, I- we- yes we- Kurt and I- you see there was this lady bug we wanted to catch- because Marta likes them so much- I guess it got scared and started flying really far- a-and before I knew it I was in the lake- it was really slippery and I fell and-" She stopped talking when she heard an unfamiliar voice let out a soft laugh

"Oh father I didn't know you were having company I-"

"you know, when a lady bug starts getting a little scared and starts flying away it's a bit hard to catch them with your hand so if you use a jar I will fly in easy most of the time" Maria told the young girl smiling

"T-thank you" She said her face turning a light shade of pink

"Louisa right?" She asked to which the girl nodded and showed a bright smile "I'm Maria, a friend of your father, he has told me so much about you!" Maria smiled excitedly

Louisa was old enough to know what it could mean when her father brought someone home to meet her and her siblings. Liesl, Friedrich and her often talked about the idea. It didn't happen very often; you could say never. She and her siblings did notice that their father had acquired an even better mood lately, so maybe she could be the reason. _She seems nice though…_ Louisa thought.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, b-but I think it's best if I go wash up now…" Louisa quickly excused herself. "Thanks for the advice!" She beamed up at Maria before running inside

Georg grabbed Maria's hand again taking her further into the gardens.

"Good afternoon Father" He heard Brigitta call. She was seated on one of the benches wrapped up in a book.

"Good afternoon Brigitta" He replied

"Friedrich and Kurt are by the big tree fixing the tire swing, but they'll wash up for dinner soon I think," She started "I wanted to go wash up for dinner too but I got wrapped up in my book again" She replied giving a sheepish smile now looking up from her book. Her cheeks turned pink at the sight of his father's company.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself, My name's Brigitta, but guess you've already heard father say my name" She smiled

"Oh yes your father has told me much about you, Jane Austin is my favorite author too," she winked at the girl before stepping forward to extend her hand "I'm Maria" She smiled back at the girl

It completely baffled Georg how she so easily connected with his children. Just in the mere time of 15 minutes he managed to make 4 of his daughters' day just a little better.

"And where might Liesl be?" Georg interrupted the two. He had a feeling where she was, but he asked Brigitta for confirmation anyway.

"Euh… I- ! don't know father…" She quickly replied. A little two quickly for Georg's liking.

Seeing her father's raised eyebrow she quickly restated her answer

"She is in the gazebo…"

 _Ah the gazebo…_ Now Maria had a feeling what this was about. Georg had told her about his eldest daughter seeing a boy he didn't quite like nor approve of. Maria quickly was at Georg's side again trying to calm the quickly raising anger.

"Why don't I go meet her, and then you can help the boys?" She asked but before he had even the chance to say anything to disagree she already was headed for the gazebo.

"Oh I like her father!" Briggitta giggled before quickly hiding behind her book again upon receiving a stern look from her father. Yet another reason for Liesl to avoid the confrontation.

Coming closer to the gazebo Maria saw a boy quickly kissing the girl's cheek before grabbing his bike and practically racing out the gardens.

"Hello," She said leaning against the gazebo's opening.

"Oh! Hello! I didn't know father was having company I-" The girl started

"well, he wasn't exactly on time informing you of it" Maria laughed at their quick decision

"Say, your father doesn't really like him much does he?" She laughed again "I'm Maria, and you must be Liesl"

"Yes I am, and no father doesn't really like him, he doesn't like any boy who comes in ten feet of me for that matter" She rolled her eyes

"Well I think it just means that your father loves you very much and he want's to protect you"

"I suppose so," she replied hesitantly

"Your father asked me to tell you that dinner is ready in half an hour" Maria reminded the girl

"Oh yes I know," She started getting up

Maria touched the girls shoulders "I think your father just needs a little time, after all you are his first daughter, and it would help if you have your father meet him once instead of having to sneak around all the time hmm?" She chuckled

Even though Liesl had only just met Maria it felt nice to have a woman to share things like this with. With her mother dying when she was 12 she never really had a motherly figure or confidante to talk to. It felt nice.

"maybe I'll try and have my father meet him sometime, thanks!" she said before both walked back to the villa.

Dinner went surprisingly well that night the dinner table was full of laughter and everyone seemed to have been taken by Maria. _Well how could they not?_ Georg mused to himself as he looked across the dinner table to where Maria was sitting. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as their eyes met. It only deepened when Georg gave her a small wink.

Luckily Max had some meeting or another in town so he wouldn't be present at dinner tonight. He loved his friend dearly but sometimes he could be at places he knew he wasn't wanted sticking his nose into business he wasn't supposed to. This was one of the occasions where he didn't need Max around just yet.

After Dinner they went to the family room where Maria taught the children a song called the lonely goatherd and everyone was having a wonderful time, and of course the song was very funny. Especially his two youngest daughters couldn't stop giggling.

"Alright, alright, off to bed," Georg said to his children "And no buts!"

he looked at his older children "You can do some reading or a quiet game of cards upstairs but I expect you to be in your pajamas before that"

"Can Maria read us a story?" Martha asked to which Gretl loudly agreed

"I can manage that I think!" Maria giggled at the two girls "Lets go!" She got up from her spot on the rug and the two girls eagerly followed her. Before she knew it they both grabbed one of her hands.

"Well… ahem…" Georg cleared his throat "Well, I might as well tell you now that I like Maria and that I brought her here to meet you all becau-" He was cut off by one of her children

"Because you're in love with her!" Brigitta Exclaimed

"Tsk, what do you know about love?" Liesl said before adding "Don't put words into father's mouth it's very unbecom-"

"It's true though, isn't it father?" Louisa cut in. His children had him all figured out.

"Well… if you put it like that…" He replied with a sheepish grin "Maria and I are quite taken with each other and we are willing to see where things might go, if we have your permission, that is"

"She seems nice," Kurt started

"Yeah and she seems to make you happy" Friedrich added

"And she doesn't hate us," Louisa laughed

"And she's very beautiful, but I guess you've noticed that father…" Liesl said with a teasing grin

"you don't really need our opinions;" Brigitta started "you've been going out with her for weeks"

 _she does notice everything…_

"it's not like your going to snap just like that break it off with her- Ouch!" she got stomped on her arm by Liesl

"Not that you need to father!" She quickly restated "She's really nice!"

"Yeah if anyone it should be her" Louisa smiled

Georg let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you" He smiled.

"I was thinking of inviting her to our picnic this weekend, if that's ok with you that is"

"she's shown me a lovely spot on the mountains and I think if you're really nice she'll show it to you too…"

"Tell her she's welcome to come" His children all agreed

He gave all his children an extra look, hug or caress on the cheek before sending them off to bed. And just when the children stood up to go Maria reentered the family room.

"Goodnight father, Goodnight Maria" His children politely wished the adults goodnight

When Maria heard the children's footsteps on the stairs she started speaking "So what's the verdict?" She said with a chuckle, but there also was a hint of anxiousness evident in her voice.

"They really like you," Georg started moving closer "So much so that I have their permission to invite you to our picnic this Sunday"

"Oh that does seem lovely…" Maria breathed

"come," He took Maria's hand and led her across the foyer.

He stopped in front of a high door and opened it letting them both in. Behind the door was a study with two of it's walls filled with books. There was a large oak desk and in front of it was a small settee facing the beautifully hand carved fireplace. the bookshelves, desk, the fire place and all other wood detailing were made of oak leaving the room seemingly dark but still it gave Maria an instant warm feeling. The large window facing the gardens was lined with deep red curtains from the same material used on the settee and desk chair, a soft velvet. This must be the most beautiful study she has ever seen.

"Again, _It won't eat you,_ " Georg chuckled "Since you've shown something special to you I'm now showing something that is very special to me"

Maria still looked around in awe

"Almost nobody ever comes here, except for me and my housekeeper, I wanted you to see it before I drove you home" Georg explained

"It's beautiful…" Maria managed to bring out

"Please sit," Georg motioned for one of the big plush chairs in front of the fire

She took a seat letting herself sink into the chair. She closed her eyes enjoying the comfortable silence. She heard Georg softly rummage by the fire place. A few moments later she felt the warmth of a slow starting fire grazing her legs.

"Already falling a sleep dear?" Georg chuckled

"No I was just enjoying this lovely chair" she said keeping her eyes closed while a smile appeared on her lips

"I must be terribly boring then if you prefer a chair over me" Georg teased her some more.

"you were the one who offered me a seat" Maria now slowly opened her eyes not able to contain her laughter. Looking to her right she saw that Georg took a seat on the chair next to her.

"Well, that I did, but sitting alone can be terrible boring to my way of thinking" Georg replied now also laughing

"Well, what does your way of thinking suggest then?"

"Please come," Georg motioned for her to stand in front of him and with one swift movement he let her slid across his lap. Her back was resting against one of the armrests and her legs were draped over the other. She softly laid her head to rest upon his shoulder.

"Hmmm…" She let out a sigh "This indeed is much better; I have to admit that I like your way of thinking…" She moved up to let her lips softly touch his

"well, now I have to confess for myself that I quite like your way of thinking too fräulein!" He said before letting their lips touch again now in a more passionate kiss than the one before.

Suddenly the door flung open.

"Oh!" Maria exclaimed before falling off of Georg's lap right onto the floor.

 _Who is at the door? You'll find out in the next chapter! I'm not really sure about this one yet, but I wanted to have something up, please let me know what you think! I can really use the feedback!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello...!

I first of all want to thank you all for being so patient with this story. I don't want to come up with any lame excuses for my lack of uploading. well i do have one slightly lame excuse which was a serious writers block. I think i have made about 5 different drafts for this chapter lol... but i also have a reason of a more serious matter and I just wanted to quickly explain. A very close family friend died of ovarian cancer beginning of last month so that is something i've been sort of processing but in the end i found out that writing also took my mind off of it so i poured all my ideas out on paper again to produce this fifth chapter. I very much hope you'll enjoy this. It can be a little all over the place because i had so many things i wanted said and happening in the chapter but i'm quite happy with the way it turned out :)

Secondly, I want to thank all of you for reviewing! I am so grateful for everyone reviewing, and I am going to thank all of you in a PM for all the lovely words you left on the review section! They really make my day!

Happy reading!

* * *

 _"well, now I have to confess for myself that I quite like your way of thinking too fräulein!" He said before letting their lips touch again now in a more passionate kiss than the one before._

 _Suddenly the door flung open._

 _"Oh!" Maria exclaimed before falling off of Georg's lap right onto the floor._

"Oh dear… Me and my _poor_ timing…!" the man said as he entered the room showing a large grin. Others would tell him his timing was poor but his "poor" timing always got him into the most deliciously interesting situations. Such as this one… He waited for the couple to recompose themselves chuckling at the sight of them.

"Max sometimes…" Georg muttered under his breath but stopped mid sentence quickly coming to Maria's aid.

"Darl-" He quickly rephrased "Maria, are you alright?"

"Hmm, hmm" Maria nodded blushing furiously "I'm alright"

"Max… you know sometimes I could…" He gave his friend an angry glare

"Sometimes you could what? Kill me?" He laughed "Oh Georg you amuse me…!"

He leaned closer to Maria whispering "He doesn't mean that… He is just trying to scare me out of the room so that you two can continuing whatever delicious thing you were up t-" he raised a curious eyebrow at the two. Looking back and forth between Maria and Georg.

Georg having heard every bit of Max's hushed conversation quickly stopped him "Max, please meet Maria Rainer. Maria, please meet Max Detweiler"

They exchanged formalities before Max spoke again "Oh… You are that girl from the tavern…!" He noticed now that Maria was indeed the girl that waited their table that night. his brows arched up in amusement "the girl with the lovely singing voice!" he added joyously

"Oh, thank you…!" Maria replied still quite softly at first but ended with a bright smile.

Max quickly switched subjects as he noticed Georg giving him another one of his stern glares. He did take great advantage of the situation though, as always. He was known to take "reasonable" advantages out of most situations he found himself in. Especially at the von Trapp villa.

"Now that I'm here, I might as well take a bottle of that very delicious and _very expensive_ Brandy you brought back with you from France…" He wiggled his fingers in excitement as he made his way towards the liquor cabinet.

"One bottle…" Georg said through gritted teeth making Max even grin more. He even heard Maria letting out a soft giggle.

"Well, me and my little friend here will be out of you two lovebird's way" He said before walking out of the study whistling a suggestive tune.

Georg quickly closed the door. His hand lingered on the lock but before he could close it Maria spoke up.

"He's quite a character" Maria chuckled her embarrassment from before totally vanished. She started slowly walking around the room ending at his desk grazing the fine handcrafted piece with her fingers.

"Yes, quite the character indeed" He turned around moving closer to Maria again "Now where were we?" he asked his face inches away from hers

"I don't know; you tell me" She replied innocently. She looked up at him teasingly biting her lower lip.

This was the first time the two of them had been alone in a room that had an actual door in it. The plan of driving her home was still some where in the back of his mind. Somewhere… But right now he wasn't thinking of it. The only thing he could think of was Maria. That woman could drive him mad sometimes! Standing right there inches in front of him playing the innocent girl. All other times a banter like this took place was when they were on Maria's mountain but there were always interrupted by hikers or whatnot being heard from the other side of the trees or their banter would stop there because both had come back to reality and became aware again of the fact that they were outside in almost plain sight. Now there was nothing holding them back.

"I have a better idea. Why don't I just show you?" he said before closing the small remainder of space between them and touching his lips upon hers. Very soft at first but soon both seemed to want more as their kisses got more urgent and hands roamed across each others bodies.

Maria was wearing one of his favorite dresses. A dress he had often dreamt about. The dress had a low but modest slight off the shoulder cut and a light flowing skirt. But what Georg loved most about the dress were the buttons for on this dress the buttons were on the front. How often he would imagine what the dress would look like with one button loose… _Or two buttons loose… three… Or four…_

He eagerly started opening the first button on her dress, and loose came the second, then the third and before he knew it the top part of her dress was pooled around her slender waist. In the meantime, Maria started working on the buttons on his shirt and was now hurriedly trying the shrug off his jacket to gain better access. Georg happily obliged. When both his jacket and shirt were removed their lips touched again and hands started exploring each other's bodies again. Maria laced her hands in to Georg's hair pulling him even closer. Georg was trying to open the clasp to Maria's bra. He let out a frustrated groan in between their kisses when he couldn't get it to work. Maria chuckled as she moved her hands to her back to open the clasp herself. With ease she opened it and let the lacy bra slipped from her body. Moving her hands back into his hair she let out a soft moan as she felt his hands starting to fondle her breasts. Then without so much of a warning he lifted her up to sit on his desk and without second thought as if an impulse she opened her legs wrapping them around his.

 _The door…_

Being brought back to reality he remembered the door. Being brought back to the moment where he didn't lock the door. He was actually glad he didn't lock it so that he now had a valid reason to stop their heated kisses before going too far.

"Maria-" He moaned into her mouth breaking the kiss. "We should stop-" Georg gave her an apologetic look.

"I know-" she said, but she did not stop. She moved to place small kisses on the spot just below his earlobe. A spot she had come to learn to be one of his weak spots.

Georg couldn't think clearly. How could she with only one movement drive him to complete insanity? A soft moan escaped his mouth as she continued her actions. _This woman!_ He now really couldn't help himself. Their bodies were so close that he felt her breasts against his chest as she started slowly moving against him. When her hands moved to his belt he abruptly move back.

"we. _Need._ To. Stop." He told her in between heavy breaths.

He was right, they had to stop. Suddenly she felt very exposed so she swiftly crossed her arms to cover her chest. Georg grabbed her brassiere from off the floor and she quickly put it back on. She continued dressing putting the top of her dress back on closing the buttons.

"I love you" He breathed as their foreheads touched "I love you too" She replied giving him a soft smile

He gave her a quick peck on the lips before moving away from her to find his own pieces of clothing to put back on

"I'll drive you home, I won't have Jacob and Josephine worried" He said while closing the last button on his shirt

"Well, they know I'm in good hands" She said hopping off the desk picking up his jacket before holding it up for him to slip his arms into.

"they should also know," He started while straightening his collar "That I have been married before, and that they as a married couple should know that it can be quite hard to suppress certain urges when in a certain company" He gave a sheepish grin.

"Well it didn't go too far I think" Maria replied

"That was only because I didn't have the door locked…" He gave her a mischievous grin "Oh all the things I would do to you then my love…" His face was now inches away from hers again.

"You were going to drive me home?" She asked him moving her face to give him a peck on the cheek "You see I can control myself perfectly!" She turned around heading for the door but Georg grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer again.

He gave her probably the most passionate kiss they had ever shared pouring all his heart and soul into it moving his hands through her soft strawberry blond locks. Soon she did the same moving her hands across his chest.

"Hmm…!" She let out a soft moan in between their heated kisses

"Ha!" Georg pulled back from their embrace "Let's face it. You can't control yourself at even my slightest attempts" Georg laughed. Truth be told he was happy to know she had just as little self control as he did meaning- he hoped- she was just as attracted to him as he was to her.

"I was caught off guard!" She playfully slapped him on the arm

xxx

A short while in the car home Georg came up with a proposal.

"I think you should spend some more time at the villa" He said not looking at her but instead focusing on the road in front of him

"Well, I'm coming to the picnic on Sunday" She offered "and if you invite me over for dinner sometime next week I will clear my sched-"

"No." He said.

 _Didn't he want her to come for dinner?_

"I meant for something a bit more continuously," He explained

"And you suggest what exactly?" Maria who was clearly puzzled asked him "Georg, we aren't married. We aren't even officially engaged…"

"I didn't mean it like that, you would sleep in one of the guest rooms of course." He explained further "To get to know the children better, and to have a look into the household and staff."

"Just let me know on Sunday what would be doable for you."

"Excuse me?" Maria was now very confused

"Maria, the sooner we get this done with the sooner we can announce our engagement" He let out a sigh almost out of frustration that she didn't understand.

"Well, I'm sorry for not entirely understanding… _The sooner we get this done with?_ Georg you make it sound like this is a business transaction for crying out loud!" she threw her hands in the air

realizing that his tiredness had now really gotten to him and he, out of the thereby gotten frustration, handled the situation not too pleasantly he quickly rephrased.

"Maria I didn't mean it like that…" He let out another sigh but this time one of regret for his lack of handling the situation in a more tactful manner

"what I meant was that even more so after tonight I've come to realize that I really would marry you tonight if I could, but that a lot of things are going to change… for you… I want you to be sure of your decision. living at the villa would make you see how life would be once we are married. Not entirely of course, but it will give you an insight"

"Geor-"

"Since- like you said- we aren't officially engaged yet you can still refuse my proposal-"

"Geor-"

"Because I would understand if it would be too much-"

"Georg!" Maria finally was able to cut through Georg's rambling

"Georg, oh my sweet Georg… I could never refuse your proposal!" She said "I know things will change, and if it wouldn't be ok with that I wouldn't have gone to your home to meet your lovely children"

She sighed "I know things are going to change and I'm fine with that, as long as I got you by my side I can handle it!" She giggled

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Oh and Sunday will be fine"

"Fine for what?" Georg asked now getting quite puzzled himself

"To let you know what's doable for me" She threw his own words back at him but now in a much more playful way.

By now they had arrived in front of the tavern. Georg quickly stopped the car.

"Ok hold that thought," He started before giving her a quick peck on the lips "I will be right back, please do not go out of the car"

"Bu-" Before Maria had even the time to reply he was already out of the car and into the tavern.

Xxx

"Georg! Did you forget to take Maria with you?" Jacob laughed when he noticed the captain entering his tavern alone

"No, she is still in the car. I was wondering if I could have a word with you first?" He asked, it was near closing time and the bar was now empty so he took a seat at the now unoccupied bar.

"Well, since you are the only real fatherly figure in her life it would seem more than appropriate to ask you for Maria's hand in marriage, I may have accidentally-"

" _You may have accidentally_ sort of kind of asked Maria that question today already" Anna, the other waitress, said _accidentally_ picking up on the conversation when she was _accidentally_ walking by a couple of times. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"I though with you being a navy man you would actually like things to be done in order?" she joked before walking away after receiving a stern glare from Jacob.

"She explained the situation quite well, I believe" Georg again sported a half grin "We haven't made anything official yet and I haven't bought a ring yet" he fumbled with his fingers. _Was he getting nervous?_ Jacob didn't say anything so Georg continued explaining to avoid the silence "And it all depends on my children of course, but they are already quite charmed by her" He smiled.

Still Jacob didn't say anything and Georg started to get slightly worried. By now Josephine had joined him and she was quick to ease his mind.

"Jacob! don't leave the poor man waiting!" she playfully slapped him across his chest.

"alright, alright" He said before bursting out with laughter just at the sight of him, nervousness evident in his face looking at the floor like he was some kind of high school kid asking his classmate's father if he could take his daughter out to the movies for the first time.

"Of course my boy! There isn't anybody I'd rather giver her hand to than you! You're an honorable man, a good father, and I'm sure you would even as close as die for Maria if it ever came to that" He patted Georg on the shoulder sealing his approval

"Who's going to die for who" Maria had decided that she had waited long enough and now stood by the small reception by the front entrance.

"Oh Maria! Isn't this just wonderfull!" Josephine rushed to Maria's side to giver her a big hug.

"Isn't what just wonderful?" Maria, who came in a split second too late to have caught up on the whole conversation, asked curiously

"Well, like a true gentleman, Captain von Trapp himself came to ask me for your hand!" Jacob exclaimed with a sense of fatherly pride. He did in a way feel like Maria's father, even though he was old enough to be her grandfather.

"R-really?" Maria was lost for words.

After her parents died she never thought she would experience such unconditional love as the love you get from a parent. But when Jacob and Josephine took her in she felt that same kind of love. Maria never even thought about that step because her real father had passed away but then Georg, without a single doubt, knew that Jacob was the person he knew he had to ask the question to.

One of the _4-_ Of course in a while he will hope to ask a similar question to 7 other people whose opinion he greatly valued- people he knew he had to ask the question to.

"I went to your parent's grave this morning too before I picked you up, to ask them- or maybe better phrased- pray to them…"

Maria burst out in uncontrollable tears which was the cue for Jacob, Anna, and Josephine to leave the couple alone. Jacob gave Georg one last pat on the shoulder before leaving the two and heading for the kitchen.

"That- That i-is the m-most wonderful t-thing you could've done!" She said now loudly sobbing. "J-just w-w-wonderful" She added dropping to her knees unable to steady herself any longer.

Georg quickly made his way over lowering himself down to her level and enveloping her into a big hug. He buried his face in her neck and stroked her hair.

"I love you" He whispered into the crook of her neck.

The only thing that came out of Maria's mouth was: "I'm sorry that I'm such an ugly crier!" which in turn made her cry even more, but Georg could only laugh. He took her face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"You look absolutely beautiful, even when you're crying" He then told her searching for her eyes. When he found them he saw that sparkle return again and saw that also a soft smile graced her lips.

Her crying now slowly died down. And it were now only short breaths and small hiccups. Georg got up and lifted Maria up with him wrapping his arms back around her. Their foreheads now touched and Maria simply said:

"I can't wait to get married"

* * *

 _You've oficially made it to the end of this chapter! To validate your readers points please leave a review._

Thank you for reading this chapter!

I have kind of left it in the open with Maria being a virgin or not. she still has neither confirmed or denied it. Well, I did have her say "thank you for keeping my virtue in tact" But that can be rephrased if needed so please leave a review below telling me what you think should be the verdict on that. I mean in this chapter I've already established that she is far less innocent than she lets on, but i'm still not sure if i should write a backstory of her in a short and brief previous relationship maybe. Let me know what you think!

 _Will the children warm up even more to Maria or will they change their minds? Read it in the next chapter!_


End file.
